Love and Betrayal
by Water Angel
Summary: Complete. When Chloe found her soulmate things couldn't get any better. Until he betrayed her. She became a vampire hunter working for Circle Daybreak, but when a powerful power arises they need the Night Worlds help, and old friends meet.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Love and Betrayal

Title:Love and Betrayal

Author:Water Angel

Email:[water_angel_amy@yahoo.com][1]

Spoilers:None

Based:NW

Rating: 15

Disclaimers:I own the characters but not the theme

Summery:When Chloe found her soulmate things couldn't get any better.Until he betrayed her.She became a vampire hunter working for Circle Daybreak, but when a powerful power arises they need the Night Worlds help, and old friends meet.

**PART 1**

** **

As always while sitting in her advanced English call, Chloe was bored.Nothing seemed to interest her in this topic, it was always the same, the teacher just rambles on about the same thing for a few lessons, and when you think it's over you're wrong another boring topic begins.

"Chloe," Sienna whispered to her.

Sienna Martin was Chloe's best friend.They had known eachother forever and had seen eachother through everything.Boyfriends, and there were plenty of those.

Sienna had dark brown hair and chocolate coloured eyes and no matter what, she was always in a good mood."Did you hear about the new kid?"

Chloe shook her, making her raven black hair fall over her shoulders.Her forest green eyes lit with mirth, she knew that Sienna was going to launch into a speech.

"He's gorgeous!Dark blond hair and blue eyes!"Sienna was almost drooling."And a body to die for.I swear to God, all the girls that saw him almost fainted."

"Does this hunk have a name?"Chloe asked amused.

"Yeah of course he does."Sienna rolled her eyes."Christian Redfern.But he's nothing compared to his brother."

"And I take it that he's knew as well."Chloe said.

"God no!He's older. I think he's already finished school because he just dropped Christian off."

"God Sienna, you're talking about him, as if you know every little intimate detail of his life."

"Well, that's what I plan on doing."Sienna smirked."I'm going to get him."

Chloe rolled her eyes again; Sienna was talking about him as if her was a piece of clothing that she was going to buy."Does him brother have a name also?Or is he just Christian's brother?"

Sienna snapped out of her daydream where she was probably thinking about the things that she would do with Christian once she had him."Oh, yeah, Connor."She sounded distracted and went on, "He looked the same as Christian, but had more of a bad boy attitude to him.I couldn't see his eyes though, he was wearing sunglasses."

"Chloe and Sienna!"The teacher barked."Is there something that you find more interesting than my class?"

Everything, Chloe thought to herself."No sir.We were just talking about when we were going to get the next book to read,"

The teacher didn't look convinced but let the matter slide.It wouldn't have mattered anyway because the bell for the next class had just rung.

"The next book to read."Sienna chuckled."He didn't fall for that for a minute."

"I know," Chloe said."But he knows that I've already read the book and there's nothing he can do about it."

Chloe suddenly found her arm in a vice like grip from Sienna."Look!There he is."

"Who?"Chloe asked, but she already knew, she was just doing it to annoy Sienna.

"Christian you moron."

"Hey!I resent that."Chloe said with fake hurt.She looked to where Sienna had her eyes fixed."He doesn't look that good."

Sienna gasped, not looking away from her next conquest."How can you say that? The boy is a hunk.You could eat him with a spoon."

"Yeah, now that you mention it.He's not too bad."Chloe said."The people he's hanging around with leave something to be desired however."

Christian was with the jocks, and no matter how good looking those people are, they had no brains what so ever.In some situations that can be good, but not in others.

"Hi girls."Josh Barns said to them as he approached them."Are you doing anything this weekend?"He asked putting his arm around Chloe's shoulders.

"Maybe."She said shrugging his arm off.He might be cute, but he was a moron."Why?"

"No reason," He shrugged."Hey have you met Christian?"

"Nope."Sienna said jumping forward to meet him."But we have now."She inclined her head in perfect Sienna fashion."Hi, I'm Sienna.And that's Chloe."

"Hi," Chloe said, "I heard you're brother drove you to school. Don't you have your own car?"

Christian nodded."I do, but I had a bit of an accident and now it's in the shop."He looked a bit sheepish about it.

"An accident?"Sienna said worried."Was anyone hurt?"

"No, I was the only person in the car at the time.But as to getting dropped off by my brother it's not that bad, I mean, who wouldn't to be driven around in a BMW convertible."

Chloe's eyes lit up."A BMW convertible?Does it happen to be midnight blue by any chance?"She asked hopefully.

Christian frowned."Yeah, how do you know that?"

"She doesn't."Josh answered for her."She just has this thing for midnight blue BMW convertibles."

"Oh," Christian nodded."Isn't that a bit strange?"

"No it's not."Chloe said."I just happen to like the car.It's pretty."

Christian laughed and Sienna looked like she was about to melt."My brother wouldn't be too happy about someone calling his car 'pretty'."

Josh laughed too, "Well he should be happy that she knows what it looks like.BMW's are the only car that Chloe can recognise."

"That's not true.I can also tell a Mercedes and a Porsche."

"And that's only because they have little symbols that she what kind of car they are."Sienna said laughing.Chloe tried to look sad but it didn't really work since what they were saying was true.

"So," Sienna said to Christian."Is there anything we can do to help you and your family settle in?"

"It's just my brother and I actually.Our parents stayed in New York.But yeah we're having a party this weekend to get to know everyone.You guys will all be there won't you?"

"Of course!"Sienna said practically jumping up and down.

"Yeah," Chloe said, "But we need to go now, we have Biology."She pulled Sienna away and she was not the only one to hear Sienna's parting comment.

"I've got a better Biology to study."

Christian smiled at that a decided that this Sienna was a person that he would like to get to know.

   [1]: mailto:water_angel_amy@yahoo.com



	2. The Party

Part 2

**Part 2**

"Come on Chloe."Sienna whined."You have to come to this party with me.Everyone's going to be there."

"By everyone you mean Christian Redfern."Chloe said sourly.

"Yeah him to, but you have to come with me.His brother will be there and he's the one with the car."Sienna said slyly.

Chloe knew what Sienna was up to.She was trying to con her into going to the party."You can go by yourself you know."Chloe said trying to get her to stop bugging her.

"No I can't Chloe!"Sienna gasped."I'll look desperate." 

"And we wouldn't want that now would we."Chloe muttered to herself.

"What?"Sienna asked.

"Nothing.I'll go to the party with you on one condition," Chloe said.

"What…" Sienna asked a little hesitantly.

"We aren't there for that long and you won't try and set me up with anyone."Chloe said.

Sienna's face broke out into a big grin."Alright!Now what do you think I should wear?"

Chloe laughed.

********

"Thankyou so much for coming with me."Sienna said for what have must have been the hundredth time.

"No problem.But remember, we aren't going to be here all night."Chloe said to her.

"Okay.Do I look alright?"Sienna asked Chloe, smoothing down her black leather skirt and fixing her halter-top.

"Yes, you look great, gorgeous, stunning.How many times do you want me to say it?"Chloe said exasperated. 

"Thanks, you look great to you know Chloe."Sienna said smiling impishly.But she was right, Chloe did look stunning, with her black leather pants and electric blue tube top, everyone that they had passed so far had watched to two of them walk by.

"Come on," Chloe said pulling Sienna into the house."Let's get this over with."

The house, if you could call it that, was stunning, and huge.Three storeys high with marble floors and staircase on either side of the hall, it was something you could just keep looking at.

"Sienna!Chloe!"Christian said walking up to the two girls."Glad you could make it."

"Well we didn't think we'd be able to for a little while there.But we got here."Sienna said looking up at Christian like a lovesick puppy dog.

"Yeah, almost thought we'd miss it," Chloe said sarcastically.

"What was that, Chloe?"Christian asked.

"Nothing," Chloe said smiling sweetly."So where is everyone?"

"By the pool mostly.Everyone's gone swimming, the pools heated so if you want to swim you can, and if they aren't there then there somewhere in the house."

"Swimming pool?"Sienna said, she loved swimming and took every chance she could to swim."But I didn't bring my swimming costume."

"We have spares in the guest room if you want to go swimming."Christian said helpfully."Do you want to get one now?"

"Sure," Sienna said smiling and following up the stairs, presumably to the guest room.

"Don't worry about me," Chloe muttered to herself."I'll find my way by myself."

"Why would you want to do that when I'm here?"A husky voice said from the doorway.

Chloe spun around, shocked.She hadn't known that anyone else had been there, the guys was gorgeous though, dark blond hair and sapphire blue eyes, a total hunk."Who are you?"She asked suspiciously."And why are you lurking in doorways?"

The hunk smiled, showing perfect teeth and two dimples that made him look a little bit innocent, though Chloe thought that wasn't true."I wasn't lurking.I'm Connor Redfern to answer your other question, and you are?"

"Chloe," was all she said.

"Just Chloe?"Connor asked raising his eyebrows.

"No not just Chloe.Chloe Morris."Chloe said.She looked away form his eyes when she realised that she was staring."So how do I get to everyone else?"

"Are you sure that's where you want to be?"Connor asked raising his eyebrows.

Now Chloe knew what his problem was, his ego was about the same size as this house.So she said sweetly, "If it means I'm going to be away from you, yes."

"That hurts," Connor said placing his hand on his chest in mock hurt.And what a nice chest it was, Chloe noticed."But I'll take you to the party if that's what you want."

"It is."Chloe said.Following him through the house.It really was a beautiful house.Old artwork was hanging everywhere and antiques as well.She really hadn't pictured Connor as someone who would have this kind of artwork and she said so.

"It's not mine.It belongs to my parents.They like all of this crap."He said scowling at the paintings.

"You have parents?"Chloe asked shocked.He also didn't seem the type that would have any.

"Of course I have parents.How do you think I got here?"Connor asked amused.

"I don't know.You just don't seem the type to have parents.You're independent."

"What makes you think that?"Connor was getting more amused by the second.

"The party.I really don't think your parents would want a party this size at their house just after they moved in."

"They wouldn't."Connor said."But they're not here yet.They arrive next week."

"So you're throwing a party to get to know everyone?"Chloe said."Somehow I don't think that 's the real reason the you're doing this."

But before Connor could answer the question they arrived to real party.And that is what it was.People were everywhere, dancing, swimming, drinking, doing practically everything you could image.

"Well I must say something.You really know how to throw a party.Thanks, bye!"Chloe said and walked off.

"What was that all about?"Tyber Blackthorn asked Connor as he walked up to him with a drink in his hand.

"Nothing," Connor said watching Chloe walk away.She really had a cute butt, he thought to himself.

Tyber said exactly what Connor had been thinking."Nice ass.Who is she?"

"Chloe Morris."Connor said turning to his friend."She goes to school with my brother."

"Speaking of him."Tyber said looking around looking for Christian."Where is he?"

"Last I saw he was taking some girl upstairs to get a bathing suit."Connor responded.

Tyber laughed, throwing his head back.More than a few girls looked his direction when he did this.And who could blame them?Tyber was gorgeous, dark, dark brown hair and amber eyes, he was a girl magnet."Is that all he's doing?"

"Probably not."Connor agreed."But if it's not, good for him."

**********

"So where's the guest room?"Sienna asked as she followed Christian down on of the long halls of his house.

"Just around the corner."Christian said.

"That's what you said a while ago."Sienna muttered."How big is this house anyway?"

"Pretty big," he laughed."I've almost gotten lost a few times before.But you get used to it."

"So," Sienna said trying to make conversation."How do you like it here so far?"

Christian shrugged,"It's okay.I'll be all right after a bit of adjusting.Here we are."He said throwing open some doors and leading Sienna into the room."The swimming costumes are in that draw.You have the choice of a fill piece a two-piece with something to it or a two-piece that's barely there.The choice is yours.I'll leave you to change; I'll be outside so call me where you're ready."He left the room closing the door behind him.

Sienna looked around the room in awe.It was beautiful!There was artwork everywhere, but the main thing that caught her attention was the huge four-poster bed that graced the centre of the room.Like Chloe liked BMW's, Sienna liked big beds.She resisted the temptation of lying on it and went to get changed.She chose on of the two-piece costumes, but one that had some substance.It was beautiful, dark red; almost the colour of blood and the bikini top had shells covering her breasts, like in the Little Mermaid.Overall Sienna knew that she looked good.

When she opened the door to let Christian in she almost laughed at the statement on his face.He looked like he had seen a ghost.His face had gone white and he couldn't stop staring at her.

"Do I look okay?"Sienna asked turning around for him.If it was possible he went even paler and his eyes almost fell out of his head.

He got a hold of himself and swallowed deeply."You look great now let's go downstairs so we can get to the party."Although I think my own party up here would be nicer, Christian thought to himself, but he didn't say anything to Sienna.


	3. The Morning After

PART 3

**PART 3**

"You've been watching that chick all night, Connor."Tyber said to him."is that all you're going to do?"

"At the moment it is.I like to know what I'm getting myself into."Connor said, not taking he eyes off Chloe.

"When it looks like her, I don't blame you."Tyber said appreciatively.

"Hey," Connor said."I've got her, not you, keep away."

Tyber held up his hands, laughing."Hey, point taken.So what are you going to do about it, because unless I'm mistaken, that's a guy going towards her."

Connor spun around to see some guy walking up to Chloe.He shrugged, trying to sound indifferent."Why should I care?"

Tyber laughed, with great amusement."You shouldn't, but you've been watching her all night.Admit it man, you want her."

"What if I do?"Connor challenged.

"If you do, go and get her.The other guy's vermin for Christs sake.You'd be able to get rid of his easy."

Connor didn't hear the last part because he was already on his way towards Chloe.He didn't know what was drawing him to her, but he wasn't going to fight it.At the pace he was going, he reached Chloe before the vermin boy.When he reached her, Connor turned to the other guy and gave him a hard look.The vermin took the hint and went the other direction.

"Hey," He said turning back to Chloe."Enjoying the party?

Chloe raised her eyebrows, she had seen how quickly he had been coming towards her, and she didn't know why."It's okay,"

"Okay?"Connor asked sounding hurt."That it?Okay?Well I can see that you have no part sense what so ever.The party's great."

"I do have part sense," Chloe said ready to defend herself.Then she realised that Connor was right.The party was great; everyone seemed to be having a good time.Even I am, Chloe thought to herself."Sorry I didn't mean that before.The party's great."

Connor grinned engagingly."Glad you're enjoying yourself.You do have some part sense after all."

Chloe laughed and that started the all night conversation that they had.She was enjoying herself so much that she didn't even notice when everyone began to leave, or when they were the only one's left.

Chloe yawned and looked at her watch.It was 4:00 in the morning."Oh my god!"She said jumping up."I have to go.Where's Sienna?"

"In the house I think." Connor said, pleased with himself that he had gotten Chloe to forget about everything for a while."She's probably talking with Christian.And that's probably not all."

"Yeah," Chloe laughed, "knowing Sienna she's probably jumped him or something."

"And I thought my brother was bad.Come on, we'd better get there before something happens.If it hasn't already happened."

They walked inside, into the lounge room and there was Sienna and Christian, lying down on the couch, making out."Told you."Chloe said softly, then louder, "Sienna your mother's home."

It really was funny to see how fast Sienna jumped up from the couch and started fixing her top.She spun around to Chloe and glared when she realised that she wasn't at home and her mother wouldn't have come here."That wasn't funny Chloe."

"Yes it was."Chloe responded calmly."But come on it's four in the morning.We've got to go."

"Okay, okay, I'm coming.Bye Christian, see you at school."She said leaning down to give him a long, deep kiss.Christian placed his hands on hers and pulled her down on his lap to deepen the kiss.It went on for a long time and didn't seem to be ending anytime soon.

"God, I'm going to be here forever."Chloe moaned."Come on Sienna.We have to go now."Sienna just waved Chloe away and motioned 'just a few more minutes'.

"You two can stay here for the night."Connor said, an idea forming in his mind."It's not like we don't have enough room."

Sienna raised her head at what Connor said."Yeah, well do that."She said answering for her and Chloe.

"Are you it's okay?"Chloe said, a bit relieved, because hadn't wanted to drive home."Wait a minute, we don't have anything to sleep in."

"Don't worry," Connor said, waving his arm."We have plenty of stuff for you to choose from."

"Great," Sienna said jumping up from Christian's lap."Christian can show me to my room."She grabbed his hand and began to run up the stairs.

"If that's not all he shows her."Chloe said dryly, she turned and smiled at Connor."Thanks for the offer.We really appreciate it."

"I'm sure Sienna does."Connor laughed."Come on, I'll show you to your room."He led her up the stairs and down a long corridor, to one of the bedrooms, Chloe assumed."Here's your room."Connor said opening some doors and walking in."The bathrooms there, and you should find some clothes in those draws.Do you need anything else?"

"No thanks, I'm fine."Chloe said in awe.The bedroom, like the whole house was beautiful.

"I take it you like the room."Connor said shutting the door and leaning against it.

"It's beautiful."Chloe said."Your parents have good taste." 

"Glad you think so."Connor said moving towards her."Everything's perfect."

"Yes it is."Connor said to himself, watching Chloe's profile in the moonlight.He reached her side and turned her around to face him.When they were face-to-face Connor lowered his lips to Chloe's.

Chloe was a bit shocked a first, but was soon kissing him back.A nice pink haze was beginning to form in her mind.She realised that she could see into Connor's mind.~What's happening? ~She asked him, not understanding what was going on.

~Shit. ~Connor said softly in her mind.~Oh God.This can't happen to me.It can't ~

~What is it? ~Chloe asked shocked.What if it was something bad, that could hurt them.

~It's the damn soulmate connection. ~Connor said into her mind before pulling away, both mentally and physically, but not letting go of her entirely."This can't be happening."He moaned."Not to me.These things don't happen to me."

"What is the soulmate connection?"Chloe asked, a bit breathless from his kiss.

Connor saw Chloe's chest rising and falling with each breath she took, and almost lost control again.He decided to answer her question instead, to try and get his mind off her body."It's the notion that there's one person for you in the world, and you're going to be with them forever."

"And what's so bad about that?"Chloe asked wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling his lips towards hers."I don't think that's a bad thing.In fact, I think it's great."She pulled his lips towards hers and kissed him for all she was worth.

Connor moaned and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him.~ We really shouldn't be doing this. ~ Connor said into her mind even as he lead her to the bed.

~ I don't care.Besides aren't I meant to be the one to say that? ~Chloe said falling back onto the bed and pulling Connor down on top of her.~ I'm just going by feelings here.And they're good ones too. ~

~ Want me to she you how good they can get? ~Connor whispered seductively into her mind.

~ Yep. ~Chloe said laughing.And Connor showed her how good the soulmate connection could be.

*****

Chloe woke with Connor's arms wrapped around her middle.She smiled, remembering what had happened the night before.Four times, she thought wryly.She now knew how much sexual stamina vampires had.That was another thing she found out.That Connor and his family were vampires, lamia actually.She hadn't believed him at first, but now she had two fresh bite marks to prove that he was right.One was on her neck, the other… she blushed at bit, was just above her breast.She felt Connor stir slightly at her back and kiss her shoulder softly."Hey," she said turning to face him."How are you feeling?"She kissed him sweetly on the lips.

He kissed her back and it was a little while before he answered her."I'm surprised I can move after the workout you gave me last night.It would have killed any lesser man."

"Me?"Chloe squealed."I'm not the one who kept whispering, 'just one more time baby, you can do it'.No sir, that was you."

"Really?"Connor raised his eyebrows."Then who was the one who kept moaning, 'more Connor, more'?"

Chloe blushed."That must have been your imagination."She jumped at the sudden banging at the door.

"Chloe!"Sienna yelled, "I know you're in there.Put on some blankets or something because I'm coming in."She did just that.Sienna threw open the door and walked calmly into the room as if she was on a morning stroll."Sooooo," she said eyeing Chloe with a knowing eye."Did you two have fun last night?"

Chloe noticed the bite marks on Sienna's neck and raised her eyebrows."Probably about as much as you did."She touched the marks on Sienna's neck and laughed."Actually I think we had more fun than you did."

"That's not true."Christian said from the doorway."But anyway, hate to interrupt but Connor there are some people downstairs what want to talk to you."

Connor nodded and started to get up until he noticed that Sienna hadn't moved, she was in fact looking very interested."Are you going to leave?"

"Oh, don't worry," Sienna, said waving her arm carelessly."Chloe's just going to tell me everything later.You don't have to worry about me."Christian shook his head and lead Sienna out of the room who yelled back at Chloe, "We'll talk later."

"She's strange," Connor said to Chloe who currently had her head buried under the covers."What's wrong?"He asked lifting the covers to look at Chloe, who was currently bright red."What are you embarrassed about?"

"Sienna," Chloe muttered as she watched Connor put on some sweat pants and t-shirt."She can be so embarrassing sometimes."

"Don't worry about her," Connor said kissing her forehead."Come downstairs when you're ready.I'll probably be a while, so make yourself comfortable."He left the room, closing the door behind him.

Chloe lay back in the bed, surprised at what she had done.She wasn't the type to just go and jump into some guy's bed.But they were soulmates that was what probably made her act the way she did."Well I'd better get up."She said to herself."Because whether you like it or not, your going to have to deal with Sienna sooner than later."So she got out of bed and dressed in last night's clothes."How the hell am I supposed to find my way around this maze?"Chloe just decided to walk around until she found someone else.

That was sooner than she thought.Well, she heard voices and recognised one of them as Connor's so she decided to go and ask him for help.She was about to go inside when she heard that they were talking about her.

"Chloe," a voice said."That's her name isn't it?Anyway I take it you got some last night considering that she's still here."

"Yeah I did Tyber."Connor said sounding smug."Upset because you didn't get any?Too bad, maybe next time."

"She was good though wasn't she?"Tyber asked intrigued.

"One of the best.With a little training though, she could be the best."Connor laughed."You should have seen her man, she was so responsive to me, I could have gotten her to bark if I wanted to.And her blood!God!Never tasted anything like it before.That was good shit."

"So what'd you do this time?Conversation, then suggest she stay overnight because it's too late for her to so home, and then touch her hand and oh my god!You're soulmates!Is that what you did?"Tyber asked.

Connor laughed harshly."You know me so well.They fall for it every time."

Chloe was standing outside the door, still listening.Tear ran unchecked down her face.She couldn't believe it; everything that had just happened to her wasn't real.Connor had made it all up in some sort of scheme to get her into bed.It hurt so much; it felt like someone had ripped out half of her heart and now there was only half left.She turned away from the door and ran down the hall.One thing was for certain; she was never going to trust man like him again.And she was going to find a way to destroy all men like him.Connor said he was from the Night World, and from his mind she got the impression that that was the bad side.If she could find the good side, he could ask for their help in destroying Connor.

Because face it, that's what love and betrayal is.


	4. Meeting Again

PART 4

**PART 4**

** **

(18 months later)

"What do you mean we're teaming up with the Night World?"Chloe practically shrieked at Thierry.She had done it.She had found Circle Daybreak, joined them and now was one of their best assassins.But she still hadn't found Connor Redfern, or any of his family.Sienna had disappeared after Chloe left, she was either a vampire or dead, both were as bad as eachother in Chloe's opinion.

Thierry sighed, but showed patience, after 18 months of knowing and working with Chloe he knew how to deal with Chloe's tempers."Yes Chloe, we've made a deal with the Night World.Whatever this 'thing' is that we're up against, we can't destroy it without their help."

"But isn't there somebody else we can call for help?Maybe raise some people from the dead?That would be better then the Night World.Anything would be better then the Night World."Chloe said.

"You know we can't do that Chloe," Thea said gently."Nothing good comes of rising people from the dead.They're meant to stay that way."

Eric snorted."That didn't stop you before."Thea elbowed him in the ribs."But you shouldn't do it.It's bad."He rubbed his injured ribs.

"Thea's right," Thierry said to Chloe."We can't raise people from the dead.The Night World is the only chance we have.We've agreed to some terms, and they're going to respect them.Whether we like it or not Chloe, we need them and even if they don't want to admit it, they need us as well.It's only for a little while.And Chloe, since we're going to be working together, don't go and kill any of them."

Chloe smiled innocently at Thierry."Why Thierry, I didn't know you thought I had so little self control."

"Thierry snorted, not believing the innocent routine."I know what you're like around Night Worlder's Chloe.Please just for a little while, don't kill anyone."

"Who's she not meant to be killing?"Chase said coming into the room, walking up to Chloe and pulling her into his arms.

"Thierry said I can't kill all the Night Worlder's we're going to be working with."Chloe pouted."I like to think I have a bit of self control."She leaned back into Chase's arms.

"You don't really when it comes to Night World vamps."Chase agreed with Thierry.

Chloe pulled away from him, pretending to be hurt."Great, now my boyfriend thinks I'm blood thirsty, can this day get any worse?"

"Thierry looked a bit sheepish."Actually it can.I agreed that they could all come and stay wit us.Before you say anything about this Chloe, think about this.They're going to be on unfamiliar ground, they're taking a big risk doing this."

Chloe's eyes flared at what Thierry said, but she held her tongue.Chase didn't, his chocolate coloured eyes widened and he shook his head, his black hair falling over his forehead.He brushed it back impatiently."No way, I don't care if they're not on familiar ground.I don't want them where they might be able to pick up something on the Wild Powers."

"We've already thought of that Chase," Thierry explained."The Wild Powers and their soulmates have been moved, and I'm the only one who knows where they are.Nothing is written on paper that they might be able to get."

Chase calmed down a bit but you could see that he wasn't happy with the situation."So when do they get here?"

"Later on tonight," Thierry said."Their rooms are near ours so we can keep an eye on eachother.That was their request, so don't get your guard up about that."

"Well come on everyone.They're going to be here soon.God, I can't wait!"Chloe said sarcastically."I think that this is going to be on of the most interesting things I've ever seen."

"You can count on that."Chase said not happy with the situation.

*****

"I really don't like this," Chase said again to Chloe while they were curled up on the couch watching t.v."I have a bad feeling about it."

Chloe laughed."You witches are always worried about something.Don't worry, nothing's going to happen."

"And you humans are never careful enough.Seriously Chloe, you need to be more careful.You go rushing into things without thinking about it."Chase hugged her tightly."I'm just worried about you.I don't want anything to happen to you."

Chloe smiled."How cute, you're worried about me.I love that."She leaned up and kissed him softly of the mouth.

"Chase smiled, "This is why I say these things.A few nice words, a hug or two and I'm getting my kisses.What more could a guy ask for?"

"A smack in the head maybe?"Chloe asked sweetly.Chase just laughed and went back to kissing her.After Connor, Chloe thought that she'd never trust any man again, but then she met Chase.He was different than Connor; Chloe could see that right away.Where Connor had the bad boy look in his eyes, Chase had the boy next-door look.And that was fine for Chloe.It was just what she wanted, and she was what he wanted as well because about a month after she had moved in they started dating and have been together ever since.

Yes, this was love.Chloe loved Chase.

"Oh, how sickingly sweet."A voice said mockingly from the doorway.

*****

"What do you mean they're here already?"Thierry asked Nilsson from behind his desk."They're not supposed to be here until later on tonight."

"Well sir, it looks like they're early."Nilsson responded."From asking the ones that are here, nearly all of them have arrived.I've sent some people to keep an eyes on them and some others to show them to their rooms."

"What about Chloe?"Thierry asked tentatively."Does she know that they're here yet?"

"Not to my knowledge, but if I'm correct she'll be finding out soon enough."Nilsson said."If I might say so sir, I wouldn't like to be in your shoes after she finds out."

"I agree.Hell, I don't want to be in my shoes."Thierry said placing his hands on his head.

"You mean you didn't tell Chloe who was coming from the Night World?God, Thierry, she's going to kill you when she finds out."Hannah scolded him.

"Let's just hope it's painless."Thierry muttered.

*****

"Connor Redfern," Chase said getting up out of the chair."Long time no see.Well it could have been longer, but I guess Fate's just being a bitch."

"Chase Harman," Connor said in the same tone.He looked over Chase's shoulder to where Chloe was still sitting.He smiled slightly, ~Miss me? ~ He sent into her mind.

Chloe gasped reeling back as if he had physically touched her.She jumped up from the couch, "I have to go see Thierry."She mumbled, moving past Chase and walking to where Connor stood.He just stood in the doorway for a while, not moving.Chloe got impatient."Are you going to move or not?"He smiled and moved out of the way.But before Chloe could move she got another shock.Christian and Sienna had been standing behind Connor just out of sight, but now that Connor had moved Chloe could see them now.

"Sienna," Chloe said as calmly as she could."Haven't seen you in ages.How's life been?"Now she was getting sarcastic."And Christian, turned any innocent humans into vampire's lately?"

Chase was looking between the four, confused."I think I missed something here.Does someone want to fill me in?"When no one said anything he got impatient."Okay someone tell me.Chloe?"

She kept looking at Sienna but answer Chase's question."I knew Sienna at my old school.We were best friends, then something happened, I left and Sienna stayed."

"Why don't you tell him what the 'something' was Chloe?"Connor said leaning against the doorframe and folding his arms over his chest.When Chloe didn't say anything, Connor smiled."Then I'll tell him.The 'something' that happened was between Chloe and I.We got… shall we say a bit physical.For times to be precise."

Chase looked at Chloe shocked."Why didn't you tell me this?"

Chloe looked at Connor furiously, then turned to Chase."Because it doesn't matter now.This bastard made me believe that he was my soulmate, I thought that he was.Then the morning after I find him bragging to his friend and saying that with a bit of training I could be the best!So I left, joined Circle Daybreak and when this is over I'm going to kill him."

Connor clutched his chest, acting wounded."You can certainly try to kill me little girl, but I don't think that you'll get very far.But hell, I'm looking for an excuse to drink your blood again.I can still remember the taste," he licked his lips, "So sweet, never had anything that good before."

"Stop it Connor."Sienna said coming forward.She looked at Chloe, her eyes pleading, "Can I talk to you Chloe?Privately?"

Chloe shrugged."Why not?This day can't get any worse that it already is."She led Sienna to one of the numerous lounge rooms in Thierry's house."So what do you want Sienna?I have a lot of work to do."

Sienna looked around, a bit nervous."I just wanted to talk to you.Wanted to see how you were, what you've been up to.But I guess it's obvious isn't it."

"I should say the same for you.So what's it like being a vampire?I'm surprised the council didn't kill you after you were made."

"Christians' fathers on the council."Sienna explained."He was happy because Christian turned me instead of going to Daybreak.But it's good being a vampire.It takes a bit of getting used to, but I like it."She paused for a little while."Look Chloe that's not what I wanted to talk about."

"What did you want to talk about Sienna?"

"About what happened the day you left.I went looking for you, but you weren't in Connor's room, I had just assumed that you were with Connor so I went to find him. He was shocked when I asked where you were and we all looked all over the house.Connor finally went to your house and found all of your stuff gone.You should have seen him Chloe, he looked terrible.He went to all of his contacts to find out where you were.And when he found out that you worked for Circle Daybreak, he went into a rage and swore he'd get you back…"

"Shut up Sienna!"Chloe said walking to the window."I don't want to hear it!I don't care what he went though.What about what I went through?Do you have any idea how I felt when I heard him talking about me?No you don't.So I don't want to hear about what he went through!"

*****

Connor and Chase just stared at eachother from opposite sides of the room."Wee, can't you just feel the love in thus room."Christian said sarcastically.

"I'm going to see Thierry," Chase said."Don't go anywhere."He said to Connor and Christian walking out the door.

"I take it you're not going to do as he said."Christian said to his brother.

"Not a chance," Connor said to him."You think I'm going to let a little witch boy tell me what to do?Do you know where they went?"

"Yeah," Christian sighed, "This way.You know, you really need to get a grip on yourself man, if you handle this the wrong way, she's going to run."

"Not if I have anything to do with it."Connor said determined.

*****

"But you need to know Chloe," Sienna said."You ran out on him, and he was angry about that.You should have waited to hear what he had to say."

"Waited!"Chloe snapped."After what I heard him say about me, waiting around was the last thing I wanted to do.He's a playboy Sienna, he was then and he is now.Nothing is going to change that."

"Not true," Connor said from the doorway.Chloe spun around to see him and Christian standing there.He closed the door and walked towards her.Christian stayed at the door, blocking her only escape."You should have stayed so I could explain what was really going on."

Chloe was angry."Why should I have stayed around after what you were saying about me?I'm sorry, but that's not something I do."

"If you weren't eavesdropping, then you wouldn't have heard what I said and we wouldn't be in this situation."Connor said getting angry himself.

"If I hadn't been eavesdropping, then I would be in blissful ignorance as to what happened between us the night before.Admit it Connor, you screwed up, and there's nothing you can do to change that."Chloe snapped at him, turning away and looking out the window.She was so angry that she didn't even notice Connor walking up behind her.But she did notice when he placed his hands on her shoulders and turned her around to face him.

"Actually there is something I can do to change it."He tilted her chin up and Chloe noticed that his canines had grown.

"Wait!"She yelled, but she was too late.Connor sank his fangs into her neck.The pain gave way instantly to pleasure.Chloe let her head fall back on her shoulders and she felt Connor bite deeper and puller her closer.It took her a while to realise she was in her mind again; it was like the first time.The first time.Chloe remembered, her eyes flew open and she tried to pull away, but Connor wouldn't let her.

~If you fight it'll hurt. ~Connor said into her mind.

~Let me go! ~ Chloe yelled mentally, ~this isn't real, it never was and it never will be~ now let me go! ~

~No! ~Connor growled.~We're soulmates.Meant for eachother.Nothing's gong to change that.You're mine!Not that little witch boy's.Mine! ~He pulled his fangs out of her neck and looked her right in the eye, he took a knife out of his pocket and made a small cut at the base of his throat.He put her mouth to the wound, and after a little while he felt her sucking."And it's time you realised that."He said out loud.

Chloe felt Connor's warm blood start running down her throat.She couldn't help swallowing, it tasted so nice.She couldn't describe it.It was almost like a kiss, sweet and warm.Connor hadn't let her drink from him last time they were together.He had drunk from her and now she knew what it was like.She was lost in her own world when Connor pulled her away from his throat.Chloe made a sound of protest, but Connor wouldn't let her go back.

"I can't give you anymore or I'll be too weak against an attack."Connor explained, gently hugging her."Besides you'll be getting dizzy soon anyway."

"I fell fine though."Chloe mumbled into his chest.She breathed in his scent, it was masculine, musky, she liked it.Chloe burrowed her head into his chest and closed her eyes.She felt like she could go to sleep right there.

"What's going on in here?"A rough male voice said from the doorway.

*****

"Thierry!"Chase said barging into his office."What is going on here?Why is Chloe's ex-flame here?"When Thierry didn't say anything Chase yelled, "Tell me!"

"Sorry Chase, I just thought that Chloe would be here before you.But as to why Connor is here, it's simple.He's strong.We need him to fight with us, not against us.So you and Chloe are just going to have to deal with it.Where is Chloe by the way?"Thierry asked.

Chase flopped down onto the couch, emotionally drained."Talking with Sienna.I have the feeling they're catching up on girl time.What am I going to do Thierry?Chloe and Connor are in the same house together.From what I gather before, that isn't going to be a very good thing."

"What do you mean by that?"Thierry asked."Bad as in they might kill eachother or bad in they might try and jump eachother?"

"The last one."Chase moaned."God Thierry, I could sense it.As much as Chloe hates him, she wanted him.She's my girlfriend Thierry, I don't want to loose her to some Night World thug."

"You need to let her make her own decisions, Chase."Theirry told him."She's a big girl now, she's allowed to do that."

"I know," Chase responded."That's what I'm worried about."

"Why?"Thierry asked confused."I would think you'd be happy that Chloe knew how to look after herself.She'll be able to handle Connor."

"That's what bugs me.Her and Connor have a history together.Sure it may have only been for one night, but she thought that he was her soulmate.Feelings like that don't just go away."

Hannah laid her hand on his shoulder"Neither would feelings for you Chase.Connor betrayed her.She's not going to forgive him that easily, if she forgives him at all."

"I know, but I'm still worried about her."Chase insisted.

*****

Chloe jumped away from Connor, fast.She turned towards the door to see who asked the question.She was expecting to see Chase, but she didn't.She didn't know who this man was.He looked like he was in his late 20's with dark blonde hair and blue, blue eyes.He was looking at her very strangely.

"Dad," Connor said, pulling Chloe closer to him."I thought you were till upstairs unpacking."

"I was, until I felt you and your brother were up to something.And I ca see that I was right.So who is this lovely lady?Who I can't help but notice doesn't work for us, so she must work for Daybreak.Any particular reason she's sucking on your neck son?"

"This is Chloe, dad."Connor said, making introductions."Chloe, this is my father Jasper Redfern.And to answer your other question dad, she's my soulmate."

"So you plan on turning her and what?Join Daybreak?Bring her to our side?I must tell you, if what I've heard about Chloe is true, she'd be brilliant on our side."

Chloe squirmed, trying to pull away from Connor, but his grip just tightened."No he's not, I'm not going to be turned into a vampire and I'm not joining the Night World.So leave me alone!"She felt really dizzy and stopped moving, putting her hands on her head.She didn't notice Jasper move over to her side.

Jasper pulled Chloe away from Connor and looked into her eyes."How much blood did you give her?"He asked his son.

"Enough to replace what I took."Connor responded in a clipped voice."I know what to do dad.I wouldn't take any risks with Chloe."

"Let me go."Chloe said, but to no avail.Jasper picked her up and placed her on the couch, making her lie still when she tried to get up.She gave up fighting him after a little while.Fighting only made her dizzier.

"Why is she like this?"Sienna asked, coming up to stand by her former best friend."Was I like this?Is she going to be okay?"

"She'll be fine."Jasper said."You were like this too, very weak aster the first exchange.But don't worry Chloe," Jasper said smiling softly at her, stroking the hair off her forehead."It won't be like this with the other exchanges."

"Of course it won't.Because there won't be any other exchanges."Chase said walking into the room with half of the Daybreaker behind him."

TBC

Hope you all liked it.Feedback is worshipped and makes parts come sooner.

****


	5. Discoveries

**PART 5**

Connor and Jasper jumped up from the couch to stand in front of Chloe.  "What makes you so sure of that?"  Connor said smugly.

"Because that's 'my' girlfriend," Chase said.  "And I know that she wouldn't want to become a vampire.  That's not something she would do."

"I wouldn't make any assumptions until we ask her."  Connor said walking towards Chase, but his father held him back.

"Now's not the time to be arguing.  We have to get rid of whatever it is that's doing all this stuff, and to do that, we need everybody co-operating with eachother.  No fighting."  Jasper said to his son and Chase.

"Hey, I don't want to fight.  All I want is Chloe, so if you would be so nice as to let me take her, everything will be fine."  Chase said moving towards Chloe.

Jasper stopped him as well.  "She's not going anywhere.  The exchange made her extremely weak and dizzy, moving her would only make it worse."

"Well I'm not leaving her here with you." Chose stated crossing his arms over his chest, not moving.

"You're welcome to stay," Jasper said moving out of the room.  "But I'm not, so kids, behave yourselves."

"We will," Connor said smiling at Chase in a smug way, and sitting down next to Chloe.

"Get away from her!" Chase growled at Connor.

"Who's going to make me?  You?"  He asked mockingly.

"Guys please," Chloe groaned.  "Can you just shut up for a little while?  I have the worst headache."

"Sorry baby," Connor said kissing her on the forehead. "Just go to sleep, you'll fell better in a little while."

"Mmmm."  Chloe murmured making herself comfortable on the couch and falling asleep.

"Can I talk to you outside for a moment?"  Chase asked through clenched teeth.  He didn't wait for an answer he just walked out, and expected Connor to follow.

"Sure," Connor said sarcastically and followed him out the door.  "What do you want?"  He asked harshly when they were out of the room.

"I want to know why you're here now?"  Chase said pacing.  "I want to know why you're after my girlfriend-"

"_My _soulmate."  Connor interrupted.  "You seem to be forgetting that."

"And you seem to forget what you did to her."  Chase said fiercely.  "What you said about her.  Why do you think she left in the first place?"

"If she had stuck around she would have heard the rest of the conversation.  She would have heard what we were really talking about.  But she ran instead, and now I'm here to take her back.  She is my soulmate after all."

"What if she doesn't want to go back with you?  What if she wanted to stay here?"

"She won't."  Connor said shrugging his shoulders.  "She's knows that she's meant to be with me, her soulmate, not some half-assed witch who doesn't know that she really wants."

"And I suppose you know what she wants."  Chase asked scornfully.

"Of course I do."  Connor said.  "I can see into her mind.  Her wants, her fears, everything she keeps from you.  You can't se what I can, so you don't know."  Connor started to walk away but was stopped by Chase's hand on his arm.

"This conversation isn't over."  

"Yes it is.  Just accept the fact that she's not yours anymore."  Connor walked through the doors, back into the room to look on Chloe.

"No, you should accept what she is to me."  Chase whispered looking at the closed door.

*          *          *          *          *

"I really don't think this is a good idea Thierry."  Hannah said as she watched her soulmate doing some paperwork.

"What isn't a good idea?"  He asked distractedly. 

"Chloe, Chase Connor."  Hannah said waving her arms.  "The people with the names beginning with C.  Come on Thierry, it wasn't a good idea putting all of them in one house together."

"Yes it was."  Thierry said looking at Hannah.  "Chloe has to realise who her real soulmate is.  She can't pretend that he doesn't exist or things will get really bad for her."

"What do you mean?"  Hannah asked, worried for the girls she had really come to like over the past year and a half.

"If a person is away from their soulmate for too long, they can go insane." 

Hannah gasped and put her hand to her mouth.  "But Chloe won't go insane because Connor's here now, so she should be fine."

"He's here but they aren't sharing the mental bond.  That needs to be done.  Otherwise all these emotions just build up and since they have no where to go, they drive the person insane."

"But what about all the other people in the world who haven't found their soulmate?  Are they in danger of going insane?"  Hannah asked now worried for all the other people in the world.

"No they're not, because they haven't found their soulmates, they don't know what they're missing."  Thierry said smiling at her.  "You don't need to burden yourself with the worlds problems Hannah.  You should deal with things more close to home."

"Like the fact we have heaps of Night Worlder's in the house?"  Hannah asked sweetly.  "And I should worry about whether there might be a huge fight."

"Yes," Thierry said going back to his work.  "You do that, and I'll finish these.  I'll see you at dinner."

Hannah just shook her head and walked out the door.  Thierry told her that she didn't need to worry about the world, but that was exactly what he did all the time.  Well, she thought to herself, I suppose I should look around and make sure no fights are going to break out.

*          *          *          *          *          

Chloe woke up with a sore neck.  She had fallen asleep on the couch many times before, and she always woke up with a really sore neck.  She really needed to stope doing that.  Chloe rubbed the muscles in her neck, wincing slightly.  As she lay their rubbing her neck, she remembered what had happened to make her sleep on the couch.  Her eyes flew open at the memory and she looked right into the face of her best friend who was standing about her.

"You're awake."  Sienna said smiling.  "You've been asleep for six hours.  I have to say that it's really boring around here without you awake."

"Sorry about that," Chloe said sarcastically sitting up on the couch still rubbing her neck.  "I guess you're going to have to find your own entertainment from now on because I don't plan on being around any of you."

"Why are you being like this?"  Sienna asked softly.  "Connor loves you.  And you're still my best friend.  My being a vampire doesn't change that, nothing could change that."

"Don't be so sure of that," Chloe got up from the couch and started to walk out of the room.  

"Where are you going?  Sienna asked a bit alarmed.  

"To my room if it's any on your business."  Chloe snapped at her.  "I don't need to explain everything I do to you.  Our friendship was over when you became a vampire.  You made that decision, it wasn't forced on you, and there's nothing you can do to change that."

Sienna glared at her.  "You have no idea what I went through when I found out you were gone.  My best friend had left me to deal with all this on my own.  I thought that when you found out that Connor was a vampire you would let him change you.  I thought that we would go through that change together.  But you ran away.  You were scared, so you left.  Do you know how scared I was?  Do you?"

Chloe looked at her and said softly.  "I wasn't scared.  Until I heard what Connor said I was all for being turned into a vampire, I thought I loved him, that he loved me.  Do you know how much it hurt to hear him saying those things about me?  I felt like I wanted to die.  That pain that I felt inside."  Chloe could feel the tears rolling down her face but she didn't do anything to stop them.  "It felt like my heart had been ripped out and cut up.  You've never felt a pain like that, so don't tell me what I should have done.  I guess my father was right," Chloe laughed dryly.  "I'm just like my mother."  She turned away and walked quietly out of the room.

Sienna stood the looking after her and went to look for Connor.  She found him talking to Christian in one of the entertainment rooms.

"Is she awake?"  Connor asked as soon as he saw her.

Sienna nodded.  "But she's not in there," she said when Connor started to walk away.  "She went to her room.  I think you should leave her for a little while.  Beside, I want to ask you some questions."

"What?"  Connor asked a bit impatiently.

"I just had a little chat with Chloe.  I told her that she should have stuck around after that night.  I accused her of being scared, thinking that was the main reason she ran away.  I thought that what you said about her, was nothing.  That it was something she would forgive.  But she won't forgive you.  And if there's one thing I know about her it's that she doesn't forgive someone when she's been hurt.  Do you know why that is?"

"No," Connor snapped.  "But I have a feeling you're going to tell me."

"Yeah, I'm going to tell you.  When Chloe was seven, her mother ran off with another man.  That in itself wasn't tragic, but what happened after was.  Her father started going away on business a lot.  He was away for most of the year, but when he was home, he ignored Chloe.  You see Chloe is the image of her mother, and I guess her father just couldn't handle that.  But then when Chloe was thirteen her father remarried, to a real bitch of a lady who already had two kids of her own.  Chloe's father began to ignore her even more.  He would take the others away on holidays saying that Chloe needed to work on her schoolwork, that was why she couldn't go.  Then when Chloe was sixteen her father thought that it was time she had more responsibility, so he bought her, her own apartment.

"When Chloe asked him if she could stay with the family he refused, saying that he didn't want her being a bad influence on his new children.  He said that she was too like her mother to be around innocent children.  The man practically kicked her out.  For the longest time Chloe wouldn't let anyone else in, because she was afraid of getting hurt.  But then about a year before we met you she started.  At first it was just little things, then it started getting bigger, she was beginning to think that she wasn't like her mother after all.  I was so proud that she was getting out, that she was beginning to have fun.

"That morning I saw you two together I thought that all of Chloe's fears were finally gone.  That she had finally found someone who loved her.  I guess I was wrong."  She looked at Connor who had tears in his eyes.

"Why didn't she tell me?"  He asked, barely able to forced the words past the lump in his throat.  "Why didn't I know?"

"Did you bother to find out?"  Sienna asked.  "I have no idea how you plan on making it right, but I think that you have your work cut out for you."

"What should I do?"  Connor asked desperately.

"Let her see you, the _real_ you.  She has to know that you do love her, and that what you said that day wasn't true."  Sienna said.

She had barely finished the sentence when he ran past her, looking for Chloe's room.

TBC

Sorry that I haven't posted for a while.  Hope that you liked it.  And please tell me if you think Chloe should get back together with Connor or stay with Chase.  I'll got with what the majority wants.


	6. Making Up

1 PART 6: Making up  
  
Connor ran up the stairs and along all the corridors. His vampire speed and senses helped him find Chloe faster than any other person would have be able to. When he got to her door, he just stood there for a few minutes, not really knowing what to do. If he went in there, what would her reaction be? Would she throw something at him and tell him to leave? Or would she just stay there and ignore him completely?  
  
Connor decided to play it safe and knock on the door before entering. "Chloe?" He said softly, opening the door. "Can I talk to you for a minute?  
  
"I don't care," she said in a life-less voice. "You vampires just seem to do whatever you want anyway. Why should you need my permission?" Chloe was sitting on the window seat staring out at the world beyond. When she turned to look at Connor, he almost wished that she would yell at him, because the torment in her eyes was too much for him to handle. "What do you want?"  
  
"I just want to talk to you for a while. About things that happened before." Connor said walking into the room and sitting on the bed.  
  
Chloe looked at where he was sitting on the bed and her mind was suddenly filled with images of their one and only night together. The passion that they had shared was inconceivable and was something that she would never forget. "I know what you're going to say," she said softly. "Sienna probably told you all the little details on my life, and now you feel sorry for me. Well, guess what? I don't want your pity. So if that's what you wanted to say then you can just leave now."  
  
"Can you let me tell you what I was going to say? You have not idea what I'm thinking right now, so just shut up for a moment. Okay?" When she nodded he continued. Connor found that he couldn't sit down anymore do he got up and paced around the room. "Do you have any idea how long I looked for you? When you were gone that morning, I almost fell apart, and then I really did when no one could find you. It was like you disappeared off the face of the earth. It felt like someone had ripped out my heart and put it though a blender or something. And what I did next I'm not proud of, but you need to hear it anyway. You need to know all about me, because as you have pointed out, I know about you. I went on a killing spree."  
  
"I don't want to hear this." Chloe said getting up and walking to the door.  
  
"Well you're going to." Connor said cutting her off and taking her back to her seat and resumed his pacing. "For weeks I just went around killing anything that got in my way. Human, vampire, witch, it didn't matter o me, I just wanted them dead. Finally Christian decided to do something about it. It took four vampire and two powerful witches to knock me out. I don't really remember that much, but I kind of went into re-hab, and the only thing that kept me going was knowing that I would find you." He walked over and sat next to her and took her hands in his. "You have to know that what I said that day wasn't true. You are my soulmate and there is nothing you can do to change that. Not even going and dating a witch that I happen to despise." Connor kissed her of the forehead, opening up the soulmate link. He let her see him. Everything. The good, the bad, everything. And she didn't pull away from him. Chloe sat there and took in all the information that Connor was giving her.  
  
She saw how upset he was when she left and what he did after that. But more of all she saw how much he really loved her. And because he let her see him, Chloe opened up her mind so he could see and fell her feelings. I'm sorry, he whispered when he saw the pain that he had caused her. I'm more sorry than you could ever know.  
  
I'm sorry too. Chloe said back to him. I shouldn't have doubted you. You showed me everything that was you that night, and the next day I just ran out on you. Mostly because I was afraid. You were a vampire and I was just human, I guess I figured that you wouldn't want me in the light of day. But if I didn't have those doubts then I would have come in and kicked your ass.  
  
Connor laughed inside her mind. From what Sienna's told me that would have been the case. But I'm glad you've finally come to your senses. Now the fun can begin. He moved his lips down to her throat and then to her mouth where he kissed her deeply.  
  
Chloe sighed into her mouth. Ahh, heaven.  
  
He lowered her back on the bed and did what he had wanted to do for the last eighteen months.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What do you think they're doing up there?" Sienna asked a bit hesitantly. She was worried about Connor, not Chloe, because she knew that Chloe could handle herself. Even more so now after joining Daybreak. So she wouldn't be surprised if Connor came back down with a black eye.  
  
"If I know my brother, probably not something that could be said in a polite company." Christian said chuckling as he flipped though the channels on the television.  
  
Sienna spun around and looked at him. "Do you really think that's what they could be doing? I don't know, I just can't believe that she would just jump into bed with him after all this time."  
  
"Who jumped into bed with who?" Jasper said walking into the room.  
  
Sienna jumped about three feet into the air. "My god!" She said placing her hand over her heart, which was beat erratically. "Do you have to sneak up on people like that? It's really creepy."  
  
"Would you expect anything less from my father?" Christian said not moving, he had know that his father was coming and therefore was not startled by it one bit. "But she talking about Chloe and Connor dad," he explained. "I think that they're upstairs getting… re-acquainted and Sienna thinks they're trying to kill each other."  
  
Jasper chuckled. "I have to agree with my son on this one. Connor has been known to do things like this in the past."  
  
"But she's his soulmate!" Sienna protested.  
  
"All the more reason for him to do it." Jasper said putting his arm around her shoulders. "Don't worry about it Sienna. My son has everything under control."  
  
"That's the problem." Sienna said wryly.  
  
TBC 


	7. The Propheccy

Part 7  
  
Chloe woke feeling better than she had in months. It took her a minute to remember what had just happened, but she smiled at the thought. She was re- united with her soulmate and nothing could change what she felt for him. She turned, looking over her shoulder, to Connor, who was still sleeping peacefully. Chloe didn't know a vampire could look so innocent when they were sleeping.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Connor asked sleepily, opening his eyes. Eyes that were filled with pure contentment.  
  
Chloe started slightly, she had thought he was asleep. "Nothing," she said, grinning. She brushed the hair off his forehead and he took her hand kissing the palm softly.  
  
"Liar," he muttered against her hand.  
  
Chloe's smile widened. "I was thinking you looked innocent when you sleep, which is totally untrue, because I know how much of a devil you can be."  
  
"I didn't hear you complaining before." Connor commented, moving from her hand, down her arm and finally to her neck. Nibbling the skin softly, he asked her telepathically, Are you hungry?  
  
A little bit, why? Chloe asked distracted. She was more interesting in what Connor was doing with his lips then what he was saying.  
  
Because I am, Connor said, nuzzling his lips into her neck.  
  
Chloe giggled softly, she had an extremely sensitive neck and Connor seemed to take advantage of that face. I suppose we don't have to go downstairs just yet. She murmured moving closer to him.  
  
*****  
  
Chase walked through the halls of the mansion in a daze. Chloe chose him. Connor. As much as he tried, he couldn't hate her though. He knew, deep down his senses had told him that Chloe was never really his. When she first arrived and had been filled with so much pain, he felt so sad for her. No one should ever have to go through what she went through. Of course, at the time he hadn't known what she had gone through. She had never told anyone.  
  
But now he knew.  
  
Connor had hurt her. Connor Redfern, one of the worst vampires in the Night World had a soulmate. And it happened to be his girlfriend. When Connor first arrived at the mansion, Chase had seen the look on Chloe's face. At first it was anger and then something else, longing. As much as she haded him for what he did to her, she still felt for him too. He was her soulmate after all and no one could live without their soulmate. Chase didn't know how Chloe survived eighteen months without him. But he was here now and he had Chloe back. There was nothing Chase could do about it.  
  
Except maybe wallow in misery.  
  
*****  
  
It wasn't until later that day that Chloe and Connor managed to drag themselves out of bed. Even if it wasn't willingly. It seemed that Thierry was getting fed up with waiting for them and sent a mental summons, demanding that they come to the common room at once.  
  
Chloe couldn't keep the smiled off her face. She was so happy. But there was something inside her that prevented her being in complete bliss. She still didn't completely trust Connor. She knew that she was his soulmate. There was no way he could fake that. But she still wasn't completely healed from what he had done to her before.  
  
Connor could tell that Chloe was holding something back from him, and he knew that she had reason to. He had hurt her and now she was wary of him. It hurt him a bit, but he knew that she would eventually come around.  
  
"What is it Thierry?" Chloe asked walking into the room.  
  
"We've deciphered the rest of the prophecy," he said looking a bit sheepish.  
  
"And?" Chloe asked, looking around the room. Seeing everyone's faces made her realise that either something was wrong, or there was some sort of misunderstanding. Everyone looked either angry or disgusted. Well, it was mainly the Night World people that were disgusted and the Circle Daybreak people were sheepish.  
  
"The prophecy isn't going to come true for about another thousand years." Christian told them, rolling his eyes.  
  
"What?" Connor asked in disbelief. "A thousand years! How could you not tell that the prophecy was not meant for this time?"  
  
Thierry became angry. This kid was thousands of years younger that he was, and he was giving him attitude. "The language the prophecy was written in has been almost completely lost for over a millennia, it took time to translate, and even then, we don't know if we're correct."  
  
"Are you telling me," a sardonic voice said from the doorway. "That I lost my girlfriend to a blood-sucking Night Worlder because you couldn't read?"  
  
Chloe spun around and saw Chase standing there, his arms folded over his chest and a sour look on his face. "Is that what you're telling me?"  
  
Thierry nodded. "I'm sorry this happened Chase-"  
  
"Don't," he interrupted. "Don't even try to explain this to me."  
  
"Chase," Chloe began. "I'm the one who's sorry. I shouldn't have-"  
  
"I don't want to listen to you either. You're with the man who hurt you more than anything, and you're trying to explain that to me? You need to look at yourself, look at who you're with."  
  
"Hey!" Connor yelled, offended.  
  
"He's my soulmate." Chloe defended him.  
  
"And he hurt you. He's your soulmate and he hurt you. Doesn't say much for him does it." Chase put in before leaving the room, the house and those people forever.  
  
Chloe stood there, watching him leave. She knew that no one would see him again, it was the way he was, this was how Chase dealt with things. But his words did hit home, Connor had hurt her once, what was to stop him from doing it again?  
  
Connor saw that what Chase had said had got to her. He walked over and wrapped her in his arms. "Don't listen to what he said. He was angry and jealous. I would never do anything to hurt you again. I know what it's like living without you, and I never want to go through that again."  
  
Chloe nodded but didn't say anything.  
  
"He's right, Chloe." Thierry admitted reluctantly. "He wouldn't hurt you. I know what it's like living without your soulmate, and believe me, it's not a pleasant experience."  
  
"Well," Jasper said getting up. "Since this prophecy isn't going to happen any time soon, we should be going." He nodded to his children and the other Night World members in the room. "It was a pleasure not doing business with you. Connor, Chloe let's go."  
  
"Wait a minute!" Hannah exclaimed coming to her feet. "You can't take her away. You're Night World, she's Daybreak, it doesn't work."  
  
"That doesn't matter." Jasper told everyone. "She is my son's soulmate, and since Hunter died, my word is law. Nothing with break them up. Not you, or my people, do you understand me?"  
  
Hannah swallowed and nodded.  
  
"Then we'll be going." Jasper said making his way to the door.  
  
Connor started pulling Chloe in the same direction but she held her ground. "What's wrong?" Connor asked worried that she didn't want to go with him.  
  
"What about all my stuff?" Chloe asked with a pout on her face.  
  
Connor sighed in relief, "I'll buy you new stuff."  
  
Chloe shrugged. "Okay. Bye everyone." 


	8. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
(3 months later)  
  
"How are you feeling?" Connor asked, walking up beside his soulmate and wrapping his arm around his waist.  
  
Chloe was standing on the balcony of their new house, looking out over the sea. Connor had bought the house for her, knowing, through their bond, that she had always wanted a real home. She turned to him smiling slightly, she had been a vampire for almost three months now and he still asked that question.  
  
"I'm fine," she said leaning her head on his shoulder. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"Because you threw up this morning." He commented dryly.  
  
"Oh, that."  
  
"Yes that," Connor looked into her eyes, his filled with concern. "What's wrong?"  
  
Chloe shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe something I ate."  
  
"Maybe," Connor agreed doubtfully, but let the topic drop.  
  
Since he had got back together with Chloe he had drifted away from the Night World. He was still a member, but he rarely did anything for them, which was good in Chloe's opinion, being a former Daybreaker she couldn't handle him doing any assassination missions. She just didn't know if one of his targets was going to be one of her friends.  
  
"Thierry sent a message to my father last night." Connor told her.  
  
Chloe looked at him in disbelief. "Why?"  
  
"Chase came back to Daybreak."  
  
Chloe smiled widely. "That's great. Is he okay?"  
  
Connor shrugged. "I would assume so, since he came back with a soulmate."  
  
Chloe's eyes widened. "He found his soulmate? That's wonderful." She jumped in Connor's arm and laughed.  
  
"No you don't have to feel guilty that you left him. After all, if we hadn't got back together, he wouldn't have left and therefore he would never have met his soulmate."  
  
"I guess you're right." Chloe smiled and she felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off her chest. "Connor, I have something I need to tell you."  
  
"What is it?" Connor asked, moving them back into the lounge room and sitting her on the couch.  
  
"I'm pregnant."  
  
Connor looked at her in shock. "You are." He grinned widely. "That's great," he picked her up and spun her around. "But how is that possible?"  
  
She gave him a level look.  
  
"I know how it's done Chloe, but turned vampire's never get pregnant."  
  
"Well, my love, I guess we're about to re-write history."  
  
"I guess we are," Connor agreed before pulling her into a deep kiss.  
  
THE END  
  
Sorry that it ended so fast, but I kind of lost interest in the story and wanted to get it finished 


End file.
